Just A Fool: A Very Special New Years Eve
by invalid-reality
Summary: A little sappy, sexy, happy little one-shot based on the story, Just A Fool...


**Just a little one-shot since I've been wanting to write one based on the Just A Fool story. Enjoy and I wish you all a happy and safe New Years. Here's to 2014!**

* * *

The last three years of my life have been nothing short of crazy and amazing. Wouldn't trade it for the old life I had, that's for sure. Never would've thought I'd be as crazy in love as I've been and not a day goes by where I feel like I fall in love with her a little bit more. I have a family, a wife, a home. I have everything my dead-beat mother said I would never have, said I didn't deserve because I was never good enough for more than being someone's whore. I don't like thinking of her, but sometimes I just wish she was still around so I can prove to her my life means something and that someone loves me and wants me and needs me.

It's early in the morning, New Years Eve, and the girls are still sound asleep. I check the baby monitor and it's one of those video ones. Kenzie is still sleeping, her dark brown curls mussed and sticking every which way. I smile and place the monitor back down on the nightstand and close my eyes again.

"Mmm," Buffy sighs as she wraps her arms around me and pulls me closer to her. "Morning, Faith."

"Morning, B," I smile as I turn in her arms to face her.

She delivers a soft, sweet kiss to my lips, just as she does every morning we wake up together like this. I move my hand under the sheet and run it over her side and dip my fingers into the waistband of her cotton pajama bottoms. We'd both rather sleep naked, but with two kids in the house, one feisty little seven year old who loves to come barging in some mornings, we can't take that risk.

Buffy moans as I slide my hand into her pants and slick my fingers over her pussy slowly, feeling her grow wetter with every insistent stroke my fingers make. I feel her smile over my lips before she deepens the kiss, moving a hand to the back of my neck while the other trails down my chest and rubs a hardening nipple, the smooth material of my tank top putting barriers between us I really don't want right now.

It's not like we got a choice. Just the way it is. Sometimes ya just gotta go with the flow and work with whatever ya got.

"I can't wait for tonight," Buffy whispers as I pull back from her lips and slide a finger inside her waiting cunt. "We'll finally be alone all night."

"And very naked."

"Did I how much I can't wait until tonight?" Buffy smiled happily and she moaned against as I slid a second finger inside her.

I smile and move to hover more over her, putting more strength behind my fingers as I thrust them in and out of her, starting up an easy rhythm that'll have her hitting that right spot in minutes. Her hands slide under my tank top and she cups my breasts, twisting and teasing my nipples as I crush my lips against hers. I slip my tongue past her lips and she devours it, kissing me back hard and deep as she moves a hand inside my shorts. I spread my legs a little, giving her some room to work with, and I shudder as her fingers tease over my clit before pressing down hard. It gets me going like no tomorrow and I keep thinking about tonight and she's not the only one who has been looking forward to it since we decided to spend a quiet night in, just the two of us.

Buffy pulls her hand out of my shorts and I lean back from her lips and my eyes are locked with that dangerously sexy look in her eyes. I wink and kiss her briefly before I slide down under the covers. I can hear her laugh quietly and moan as I pull my hand out from her pants. I inhale sharply as I ease them over her hips, pulling them down hurriedly. I feel like she's about to protest for a second, but the tension I can feel in her body as I run my hands up her smooth thighs is gone at the first touch of my tongue on her clit.

I'll never get tired of this, of getting her off with my lips and tongue, never get tired of the way she lets out those breathy moans and sighs and I'll never get tired of how fucking good she tastes, especially right before she cums.

My whole body is responding as I slide my tongue deep inside her, my thumb moving to circle over her clit. It's hot under the sheets, my hair keeps falling over my face, getting in the way, but the only focus I have is on Buffy and making her cum, hard and fast.

"Faith," she breathes out as her hips arch off the bed.

I feel a surge of arousal flood through my body with the way she says my name like that. I move my lips to suck and lick at her clit and slide two fingers deep inside her. I move slow, hitting all the right spots that have her squirming in seconds. She's fighting to keep as quiet as she can, I can tell with the rigid movements she's making as she gets closer and closer to toppling over the edge. I slide my fingers out slowly and lick the length of her pussy languidly before sliding my tongue in deep. That seems to do it and I feel her cum against my tongue and I pull back. Even in the darkness under the sheets, I can see her pussy glistening as she cums, her body shaking, her soft moans filling the room. I smile and lean down to lick her cum as it trickles out of her hole slowly, but I don't linger long, moving to kiss up her body until my head pokes out from under the sheet and I lay next to her.

My hand is trailing over her stomach where her tank top has ridden up and over her hip, down her thigh and back. Buffy reaches up and wipes at my bottom lip with her thumb before pulling me in for a hard and deep kiss. She always gets me so fired up, so turned on just by kissing me like this and I slip a leg between her thighs as I move to lay on top of her, grinding my hips against the strong thigh she pushed up in between my legs, seeking out some release.

"Shit," I groan as I hear the soft footsteps coming down the hallway. "Isn't it too early for her to be awake, B?"

"It's after seven," she sighs as she disappears under the covers to pull her pajama pants back on and she sighs even louder as she moves back up and tries to straighten her hair.

"You want me to take the girls downstairs and—"

Leah comes running into the bedroom at that exact moment, bristling full of energy despite how early it is. She jumps on the bed, barely giving the two of us a chance to move apart as she belly flops down on the bed between us.

"Morning, Mommy," Leah smiles and she turns her head and looks over at me. "Morning, Mama."

"Morning, kiddo," I smile at her and I sit up in the bed, stretching out slowly and I can feel Buffy's eyes on me. I try to shake off how wound up I am and I get up from the bed as Leah stands up and starts jumping around.

"It's the last day of the year!" Leah laughs, pumping her fists up into the air. "I am so excited!"

"She wasn't even this excited on Christmas," I hear Buffy groan into the pillow before she turns to look up at Leah and smiles. "Leah, it's too early."

"I couldn't sleep, Mommy."

I disappear into the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and I run the comb through my hair. I take one look in the mirror and I just smile. This is my life now and I wouldn't change a bit of it for the world. I walk back out into the bedroom and Leah is still jumping all over the bed, her way of trying to get Buffy to get up.

"You hungry, LJ?" I ask as I grab a sweatshirt, the house a little cold this morning. "How about we let Mommy sleep in a little longer and we'll go wake Kenzie up?"

"Can we make a great big breakfast?"

"Sure," I smile at her and I look over at Buffy and she mouths "thank you" as she pulls the duvet around her. Leah jumps off the bed and leaps into my arms. "We gotta work on what we talked about, LJ. You do remember, don't you?" I ask her as I carry her out of the bedroom and I shut the door quietly behind me. Putting Leah down on her feet, she pouts as she stares up at me.

"No more waking you and Mommy up," she says quietly. "I'm sorry. I forgot."

"Try not to next time, okay?" I ask her and she nods quickly. "Come on, let's go get Kenzie up and we'll get breakfast started, okay?" I swoop in and pick her up, tickling her to no avail as I walk towards Kenzie's room.

Putting Leah back down on her feet, I walk into Kenzie's room and she's still sound asleep. I lean over the edge of the crib and run my hand over her curly hair and lean down, kissing her on the forehead as she stirs.

"Time to wake up, baby girl."

Kenzie fusses as she opens her eyes, but as soon as she looks up at me, she smiles. I pick her up and hold her close, her little hands gripping at me as she hugs me back. After a quick diaper change, the three of us head down to the kitchen and I place Kenzie down on the floor and open the fridge.

"What do you girls want for breakfast?"

"Cakes!" Kenzie laughs. "Cakes," she says again clapping as Leah giggles.

"It's pancakes, Kenz," she says as she stares down at her little sister. "Pan-cakes. Repeat after me. Pancakes."

"Cakes!"

I laugh as I pull out a carton of eggs, some bacon and get the pancake mix out of the cupboard. Leah grabs a chair from the kitchen table and drags it over to the counter and helps Kenzie climb up before she stands on it behind her. I slide the bowl and the pancake mix over to them, letting them do what they love to do, help in any little way that they can.

Leah is a wonderful big sister and she adores Kenzie. It shows every day and I thought for a while the two of them would fight like most siblings do, but they don't. Call it some kind of a blessing, but it makes life a lot easier.

I put the bacon on and glance over at the girls. They're mixing together, Leah holding on to the bowl as she helps Kenzie mix with a big wooden spoon. I smile and I feel what I feel every day when I take just a moment to soak it all in, that warmth that fills my heart and every inch of my soul. I have a beautiful family that mean the world to me. It's something I am so grateful for every single day of my life.

It takes a while to get breakfast cooked and out on the table, but somehow I manage to do it with "help" from Leah and Kenzie. Just as I'm setting down the plate of bacon on the kitchen counter, I feel Buffy's hands slide around my hips as she hugs me from behind.

"Thought you were gonna sleep in a little longer, B?"

"I wanted to, but then all I could smell was what you were cooking and not to mention, coffee," she laughs as she steps away from me and picks up Kenzie, snuggling into her before she puts her in her high chair.

I make Buffy a coffee and set it down in her usual spot and sit down with my family to have breakfast. Leah stacks her pancakes five high on her plate and drenches them in syrup. Kenzie is happily eating hers with her hands and Buffy is just sitting there next to me with a beautiful happy smile on her face. I lean over and kiss her sweetly before turning to my plate as she does the same.

After we finish up, I clear away the dirty dishes while Buffy takes the girls upstairs to get dressed. I rinse the plates off, placing them in the dishwasher and I put the small bit of extra food in containers and stash them away in the fridge. When the doorbell rings, I can't help but smile. I had a few surprises in store for today and one of them being Giles coming back for New Years, spending a few days here with us before flying back to England.

"Come in, G," I say as I open the front door.

"Good morning, Faith," he smiles as he steps inside and brushes off the snow from his jacket before he and I hug each other tight. "It is not too early, is it?"

"Nah, we've all been up a while. Just finished breakfast. How was your flight?"

"Heinous," he replies and follows me down to the kitchen after he took off his jacket and shoes. "I could use a spot of tea after enduring a flight like that. Two little spawns of the devil sat behind me, one of them kicking my seat the entire way."

I laugh as I put the kettle on and grab a few mugs out of the cupboard and grab the ceramic jar we keep the tea in. "Buffy is going to flip when she sees you're here. We missed ya over Christmas."

"As I missed all of you as well," he replies with a smile. "I did try to tear myself away, but there was a lot of work to be done. More than I had anticipated."

"No worries, you're here now and that's all that matters."

"How have you, Buffy and the girls been?"

"Great," I smile. "Better than ever. Kenzie is talking more now. She's grown a lot since you were here last. LJ is doing good in school and there haven't been any issues with her so far this year. She's grown a lot too, turning into this awesome little person, you know?"

"I would imagine so, it's been quite some time."

"A year," I say quietly, hating to remind him he's been away for a whole year. "You get those pictures that Buffy sent you?"

"Yes, I had them framed and they have taken over my desk at the Council," Giles chuckles as he removes his glasses and places them down on the kitchen table as he sits down. "Several of my colleagues have commented on what beautiful grandchildren I have. I must agree."

"Faith?" Buffy calls out from upstairs. "Who are you talking to?"

"Come down and find out, B!" I yell out and Giles smiles as we hear the running footsteps coming down the stairs. "Brace yourself for impact, G, cos here comes LJ."

"Grandpa!" Leah screeches loud enough to wake the dead as she runs into his arms.

I watch as Buffy comes into the kitchen a few minutes later with Kenzie in her arms. Her mouth opens in surprise as Giles lets Leah down to her feet and wraps his arms around her and Kenzie. I see the happy tears in Buffy's eyes as she just hugs Giles and poor Kenzie looks so confused as to what is happening.

"I didn't think you'd be coming," Buffy says quietly as they step back from each other. "After Christmas, I thought maybe you wouldn't be able to come and see us."

"I apologize," he says and sits back down at the table, Leah scrambling to sit on his lap. "Faith and I decided that I come here for New Years as a surprise. Only she knew I would be coming."

"Faith, I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Buffy laughs as she puts Kenzie down on the floor.

"Well, see, that's the whole point of it being a surprise, gotta keep it a secret."

"Will you two be at the party tonight?" Giles asks and I nod as Buffy moves to stand next to me while I wait for the kettle to boil. "I do trust it will not be as wild and out of control as last year."

"You never know," I laugh and remember how drunk Giles had gotten and the night ended with him and Andrew dancing on the tables while we all watched in pure amusement. "Buffy and I won't be there until after ten," I say and she smiles as she slips an arm around me.

"Ah," Giles nods and he turns to look at Leah as she starts telling him what she got for Christmas.

"I thought we weren't going?" Buffy asks me quietly enough just so I can hear her.

"We gotta go, B," I whisper back and kiss her quickly. "We'll still have plenty of time, just you and me, babe. Andrew is expecting the girls around three. They're gonna help him bake some cookies for the party."

"Leah is going to just love that," Buffy laughs softly and kisses me again. "I swear, I think she just loves him because he lets her eat half the cookies they end up making." Buffy leans into me for a moment before playfully slapping my arm. "I can't believe you didn't tell me Giles was coming, Faith!"

"Just one of the few surprises I got in store for today," I say with a wink as the kettle starts to whistle. I step away from her and I know she's trying to figure out what else I have in store for today. All I know is she's gonna be fucking floored beyond belief.

* * *

I check the box I stashed the plane tickets in while Buffy showers. Two tickets for a week in the Bahamas complete with our own private beach and a small house that's costing a small fortune to rent, but it'll be worth it. I planned on waiting until a few days before Buffy's birthday to surprise her with the trip, but I can't wait, the excitement is too much to keep in for much longer. She's going to be surprised that it's the same house we spent our honeymoon at. I just remember how much she loved it down there and how she kept going on and on about coming back one day. I close the lid of the box and retie the ribbon around it, tucking it in the top dresser drawer quickly as Buffy emerges from the bathroom wearing her silk robe.

"Are the girls with Andrew?" Buffy asks as she dries her hair with the towel.

"Yeah, just got back from dropping them off a few minutes ago," I reply, smiling as she leans in to kiss me. "Should've waited for me, babe," I say as I run my hands down her sides slowly. "Better yet, you should've waited until later to shower, you know, just before we head over to the party. Just gonna work up a sweat and get all sticky anyway."

"You weren't the one covered in baby drool," Buffy replies, laughing as she turns on her heels and walks over to the closet.

Is she seriously going to get dressed when we finally got the house to ourselves? I laugh as I walk up behind her and pull her away from the closet as she flicks through her clothes. She squeals as I back up to the bed and lay down, pulling her down with me.

"Faith, what are you doing?"

"Gonna ask you the same thing," I whisper into her ear before she turns over to face me. "We're finally alone and you're gonna get dressed?"

"No," she smiles and leans in to kiss me lightly. "I was going to find something to wear tonight so I wouldn't have to spend an hour deciding later."

"You're such a chick sometimes."

"So, are you," Buffy laughs. "I recall you spending close to an hour on Christmas deciding what to wear to dinner."

"So?"

"So, you don't get to tease me for doing the same thing."

I cup her face in my hands and take a moment just to stare into her eyes. I can feel my heart swell as she stares lovingly back at me. God, I love this woman so much and I always wanna show her how she makes me feel. I lean up and capture her lips in an intense and passionate kiss. Every inch of my body is singing, tingling as her tongue flicks the top of my lip sensually before she gently bites down on it, pulling it in her mouth and sucking.

"Wait," Buffy says abruptly as she pulls back. "You said earlier that you have surprises?"

I laugh and roll her over and undo the belt of her robe. "You're not getting it outta me 'til the time is right, babe."

"Not even if I beg a little?" She pouts and I quickly kiss it away as I slide a hand inside her robe, my fingers trailing lightly over a semi-erect nipple. "Ugh, you need to get out of your clothes now, baby."

I shake my head no as I lean down and lick along her collarbone slowly. Her skin is still a little damp from the shower and she used that vanilla scented body wash that smells amazing and makes her skin taste delicious. I move my lips down slowly, glancing up at her as I tease her right nipple with the tip of my tongue. I languidly trail my tongue over to to her left nipple and I bite it playfully, causing her to jump as she let out a breathy moan.

I lean back and pull off my sweatshirt and tank top, dropping them to the floor behind me as I move my lips back to Buffy's breasts, licking and nipping and teasing until she's practically squirming beneath me. I place my hands on either side of her body and hover as I kiss over her stomach lightly. She instinctually spreads her legs as my lips move lower and I dip my tongue into her bellybutton, smiling against her skin as her hands go to my head, her fingers lightly threading through my hair.

I lift up and stare at her. God, have I said how much I fucking love this woman? She doesn't know it, but I've been thinking a lot since we talked about the possibility of having another baby. She doesn't know that I've already gone to get checked out by the doc in the city to make sure all systems are a go. She doesn't know that I asked Willow for that spell, the same spell that was used when I got Buffy unknowingly pregnant with Kenzie. She doesn't know how much I want to be the one to carry our second child and she definitely doesn't know that I want this to happen tonight.

Just thinking of her fucking me with that magical fake cock and making me scream is enough to make me cum on the spot. We never talked about using it again, but I have a feeling when I tell her that I want to have her baby, that'll all change.

I smile at her and place a few featherlight kisses on her stomach before I settle between her legs. I bite my bottom lip when I see that she's freshly shaved and I run my fingers over her smooth lips as she spreads her legs wider for me. I don't plan on staying down here for long, just long enough to get her nice and worked up. A few quick licks and a bite to her already throbbing clit and I'm on my knees and she's quickly unbuttoning my jeans and helping me get them off.

Buffy pulls off her robe before I lay down on top of her, sighing as our bodies mold together, her hands already clutching at my back as I grind my hips down into hers. As our lips crush together in a hard, needy kiss, she rolls us over, taking control and as always, I let her.

"I can't imagine how worked up you must've been feeling all day," Buffy says as she kisses her way down my neck, stopping to suck over my pulse point as she trails her right hand down my body unhurriedly. "I wanted to return the favor this morning, but we didn't have the chance."

"No worries, babe."

"You always make me feel so good," she says, her lips brushing over my skins and making me shiver at the soft touch. "You're the best I've ever had, Fai."

"You're just saying that 'cause you married me."

"Not just because of that," Buffy smiles and she moves lower, dragging her body against mine. She nips at my left nipple and I groan low in my throat. "You make me feel so loved every single day. You make me feel like I've gone back to heaven only it's better because I have never felt more alive than I do when I'm with you."

I smile at her and I see her fighting off the tears. I don't say a word as a moan slips past my lips, her tongue teasing over my hard nipple as her hand slips between my legs and her fingers slick over my pussy. I'm already so wet and ready for her. I'm always so wet and ready for her.

"I love you, Faith. I love our family and words cannot describe how happy I am with you."

"I love you too, Buffy."

Buffy crawls back up to kiss me and it's so heated and passionate I can feel the passing humming through my whole body just from the kiss alone. I run my hands down her back and pull her tight against me, moaning as I can feel her wet pussy slide over mine. My heart is hammering in my chest and I have to break away from her lips just to catch my breath.

"I've been thinking," I say softly as I tuck her damn hair behind her ears.

"About what?"

"What we talked about just before Christmas, about having another baby," I smile and I swear I can almost feel the excitement and happiness growing inside her with every second. "I want another baby, B. I want to grow our family together and I-I want to be the one that-"

Buffy cuts me off with a delicious kiss and I can feel her tears as they fall from her eyes and land on my cheeks, mixing with my own. Damn, who would've thought this would be such an emotional moment? Maybe I had an idea, just didn't realize that it'd feel like this. Suddenly, I feel nervous as Buffy breaks away from my lips and stares down into my eyes intensely, as if she's waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Was that one of your surprises?" She whispers and I nod my head slowly. That's all she's getting out of me. The early birthday surprise is gonna come later. "I can't believe that you want to have another baby!"

Buffy is deliriously happy and it makes me happier than I've felt in a long time. I'm still nervous 'cause she hasn't really said anything, hasn't brought up how we're gonna make this baby, but I think she knows and I see a flicker of nervousness in her eyes as we just stare in silence at one another.

"I was thinking," I say as I run my hands over her back and feel her relax against me. "Maybe we could try tonight."

"How about right now?" Buffy whispers huskily and she moves to lay at my side and I sit up slowly. I feel a shiver run down my spine as I lean over the edge of the bed and fish out the box from under it. "This isn't going to be like the last time, is it? I'm not going to be stuck with this and we won't need Willow to…" Buffy trailed off as I opened the box and pulled out the potion Willow had given me to end the spell. "Oh my god, do you know what this means?"

"What, babe?"

"Willow knew you wanted to have another baby before I did!"

"It's not a big deal, B. She promised she wouldn't say a word, not even to Kennedy."

"You're a jerk," Buffy muttered as she swatted at my stomach. "When we were talking about it before, I thought you were freaked out just thinking about having another baby."

"Not freaked, just wasn't sure what I wanted, but then I realized that there was nothing more that I wanted in this world than to have a baby of my own. With you."

Buffy sat up beside me and kissed my bare shoulder, still smiling as she reached into the box and pulled the fake dick out of the box, the very same one from before. I place the potion inside the nightstand drawer and turn to watch her as she runs her fingers over the length of it slowly.

"Do you want this, Buffy?"

"I do. I'm just a little nervous," she whispers honestly. With a shake of her head, she lays back on the bed and slips the plug inside of her. I just watch her as she gets used to the sensation and watch as she runs her hands over her naked body sensually.

I lick over my lips, my eyes trailing over her body slowly. I turn to face her and lean in, capturing her lips with mine. I kiss her slow and deep, my body already anticipating what is about to come. Smiling as I part from her lips, I trail a hand down her body and take a hold of the fake cock in my hands and she gasps out. I remember how it felt, how real it was, how I could feel everything as if it'd been a part of me. Smiling at her, I move down the length of her body and wrap my lips around the tip. It's warm and soft and I easily slide the length of it in my mouth.

"Fuck," Buffy groans as her hands reach out for mine. "Oh my god, Faith, I can feel your mouth and it-it feels incredible."

"Yeah?" I smile as I move my lips away from it and stroke slowly with my hand and I swear I felt it get harder in an instant. "Wait until you're inside me, babe. It's gonna blow your fucking mind."

I suck on it a few more times, getting it nice and wet and ready for me before I crawl back up her body. She's nervous still, but I know it won't be long before she's fucking loving it and fucking me like there's no tomorrow. Making love can come later, right now I just want to be fucked hard and fast and cum screaming her name.

Buffy takes it in her hand and guides it to my cunt slowly, her eyes locked on to mine as I feel it push against my hole. I lower myself down on it slowly, watching her face as she feels what it felt like for me the first time.

"You okay?" I ask as I place a hand over her cheek. "Babe?"

"It just feels so different."

"I know. It gets better."

"Just ah, go slow," Buffy grunts as I rise up slowly, almost to the very tip before I thrust back down, taking it slow just like she asked. I keep my eyes locked with hers as I move slowly, letting her get used to the feeling.

"I want you to fuck me hard, baby," I whisper sharply, moving a little faster, feeling my insides burning with incredible desire. "I need you to."

Buffy starts to thrust her hips up to meet mine, increasing the pace gradually. After a few long minutes, she rolls us over and thrusts hard inside me and I moan out, closing my eyes as she continues to fuck me, hard, deep, and fast. I grip at the sheets and arch my back and I cum, screaming out into the room as she keeps going, her breath coming out in rapid bursts as she focuses on fucking me nice and hard.

Buffy cries out as she cums, her body falling fully onto mine as her hips jerk and shake wildly. Her lips are on mine as she rides out her orgasm and just when I think it's all too much for her, she starts up again, pumping in and out of me with the speed only a slayer could manage.

"Buffy!" I moan as I clutch to her, our bodies slick against each other's. I cum again far sooner than I thought I would and she pulls out, moving me until I'm on my hands and knees. She thrusts inside me again, hard and I grip the headboard tight as her hands move to cup my breasts, her fingers pinching my nipples as she pounds into me.

Fuck. She's really enjoying herself. Hell, so am I, but I never imagined she'd fuck me like this. We've used some toys over the past year, but she's never used our other strap-on on me before, never even expressed the desire too and it never bothered me.

"Oh my god," Buffy gasps as her hands move to grip my hips. "I can't believe I can feel you."

"Is it tight, baby? Does it feel as good as it feels for me?"

Buffy groans as she slams into me hard and my arms give out. I pant hard as I grip the sheets, letting Buffy have her naughty way with me. Her nails dig hard into my hips and she thrusts one last time inside of me and we both cum together, only it feels different than before. I can almost feel like she just shot a load into me, which almost makes me laugh 'cause it seems too unreal.

Slowly, she eases out of me, letting out a gasp as she lays next to me. I slowly turn, my pussy throbbing from the wicked assault it'd just been put through. I trail my fingers over her stomach, watching her as she struggles to catch her breath. When she opens her eyes, I see so much love in them, so much lust and desire that it heats my body up again.

"That was so good, babe," I smile at her.

"Yeah?"

"You can really fuck," I chuckle and she rolls her eyes. "But I'm done with fucking," I say and she quirks an eyebrow at me. "I want to make love, baby. Nice and slow."

"Yeah?" Buffy smiles as she pushes me onto my back and settles between my legs, the fake cock just resting against my pussy. "How many times do you think I have to do this until, well, you know?"

"Until you've knocked me up?" I ask and she laughs softly. "Don't know, but we got a lot of time to test it out."

"Oh yeah?"

"When you've had enough, just say the word, baby. Then it'll just be you and me, nothing else in between."

Buffy kisses me hard and I reach between our sweat-slicked bodies and pull the fake cock towards me, guiding it inside slowly. I wince. I'm sore from the pounding she'd given me and she sighs into my mouth, sliding it in nice and deep. I wrap my arms around her tight as she stays with the fake cock buried inside of me. I groan as I feel it twitch inside me and she pulls her lips away from mine slowly.

"Did it feel like this for you?" Buffy asks and I nod my head as I reach up to brush her hair out of her face. "I love you."

"I love you," I reply, kissing her between each word. "Now, make love to me, baby."

"Anything for you, my beautiful and sexy wife."

* * *

Buffy lays on our bed, the sheets in disarray and she languidly runs her fingers over her stomach as I lay on my side, watching her. We've been at it for hours, never stopping, switching between sweet and slow and hard and fast. Buffy lets out a soft sigh as she just nods at me. She doesn't need to say the words, I already know she's had enough. I fish out the potion and hand it to her, watching as she drinks it down quickly and tosses the little plastic bottle to the floor.

I remove the fake cock from her, easing the plug out from inside her, knowing how sore she must feel right now. I toss it to the side of the bed as she pulls me in for a deep kiss. I know we don't have much more time alone together, at least not until after the party, so I try my best to keep my hands to myself. Of course my hands, as always, have a mind of their own and they trail sensually over Buffy's body, seeing out every curve, every inch of delicious skin I've mapped with my lips, my tongue and my fingers thousands of times before.

"That was amazing."

"You're amazing," I say as I smile at her.

"You are too," Buffy smiles right back at me. "I don't think I'll ever forget what it feels like to be inside of you like that, baby, but I like when it's just you and me," she says as she moves to lay between my legs. "Tonight has been amazing, Faith. I can't believe we've just spent the last six hours in bed!"

I laugh and move my hands down her back and grab her ass, pulling her harder against me. "Believe it, baby. It's been a while since we've had time to ourselves. We definitely gotta make some more time, especially if tonight really did work. Ya think we're gonna get much time alone with three kids in the house?"

"Like you said, we will have to make more time for each other," she smiles and a content sigh slips past her lips as she lays her head down on my shoulder. "We have another hour," she says and I know she's staring at the clock. "We should probably get ready. If we're even just one minute past ten, we'll never hear the end of it from the gang."

"Just one more thing," I say and she languidly rolls off of me and watches as I get up from the bed excitedly and I pull open the dresser drawer I stashed the box with the plane tickets in earlier. "I was going to wait until it was closer to your birthday, but I just can't wait."

"What's this?" Buffy asks as she sits up and I hand the box to her. She raises an eyebrow before she unties the ribbon and opens the box. She takes one glance at the plane tickets and tackles me to the bed, laughing as she tries to kiss me at the same time. "I can't believe you did this! Is it the same place we went to on our honeymoon?"

"One and the same, babe."

"Oh my god, thank you, Faith."

"You know I'd do anything just to see you smile, Buffy."

Buffy laughs again and I swear she just did this weird yet sexy little dance laying on top of me. I slap her ass playfully as I roll us over. I kiss her and I know from the way she kisses me back and from the way her body is moving against mine, we're definitely going to be late for the party. I could care less, I could spend the entire night right here with her and ring in the New Year making sweet, passionate love to the love of my life.

"Join me in the shower?" Buffy asks, a single finger tracing small circles over my hip.

"Of course," I smile and god, I can't stop smiling tonight. I feel deliriously happy and so in love it almost hurts. Hurts in the best way possible. I lead the way into the bathroom with Buffy practically attached to me, her lips kissing over my shoulder and back as I turn the water on.

"I don't know how I'm going to keep my hands off of you at the party tonight," she whispers and her hands move to cup my breasts, her thumbs rolling over my nipples. "It's going to be so hard."

"Wicked hard."

I turn in her arms and pull us into the shower. I step under the hot spray and lean back, wetting my hair. I know we don't have a lot of time to get ready and so does she, but that doesn't make us want to stop touching each other. I'm addicted to touching her, to hear her moan every time I hit one of her sweet spots.

With some incredible fucking amount of strength, we manage to shower without ravishing each other for the hundredth time tonight. It doesn't take me long to get ready and I'm already dressed while Buffy sits at the vanity in the bathroom wearing only the sexiest red panties and a strapless bra I've ever seen and she's putting on her makeup and taking her sweet time doing it.

I leave her to it, mostly 'cause if I stare at her in her lingerie for a second longer it's gonna end up on the floor along with my clothes and we'll never make it to the party I promised we'd both be at. I head down into the kitchen and grab a beer out of the fridge and I can just faintly hear the music coming from the school and the loud laughter. Good, everyone is having a good time and it's likely they won't notice if we somehow end up being a bit or a lot later than ten.

I walk back upstairs, sipping my beer as I enter the bedroom. Buffy is done her makeup and she's putting on her red strapless dress and damn, it's short and tight and it makes her unbelievably sexy. I put my beer down on the dresser and wrap my arms around her as she tries to put her diamond earrings in.

"Faith, baby, don't start something we can't finish right now."

"Come on," I groan as I run my hands over her ass. "This dress just screams "fuck me", you know that right?"

"Why do you think I'm wearing it," Buffy winks and she grabs the other earring off the little tray on the dresser and slips it in. "Faith," Buffy moans as I lean in and kiss her neck, licking a clear line from the hollow of her next up to her ear. "Baby, we're going to be late."

"Don't care," I mutter against her skin as I slip a hand under her tight dress and cup her over her sexy red panties. She can't tell me no, not when I can feel how wet she's getting as I rub her clit, the silk panties creating just the right amount of friction for her, no doubt. "You're always ready for me, aren't you? Always so wet, so ready for me just to take you and make you mine, over and over again."

I nip at her neck before moving to capture her lips in a deep, needy kiss and I slide my fingers under the edge of her panties and she gasps as my fingers slick over her pussy slowly and insistently. After the hours we've spent making love tonight, it doesn't take long for her to pop and I pull my hand out from under her dress and bring my fingers to my lips, licking off her cum as she stares at me with heavy-lidded eyes. The just fucked look looks really fucking good on her and it almost makes me wanna throw her down on the bed, but I know if I try, she'll stop me for sure this time.

After she fixes her smudged lipstick, I down my beer and take her hand in mine and lead us downstairs. She pulls on her thigh high boots and puts on her leather jacket I bought for her last Christmas. I'm too busy staring at her and she snaps at me, pointing to my boots. I can't help but laugh as I pull them on and slip on my matching leather jacket. It's cold outside, but we're walking to the school just in case we do stay for a few hours and end up drinking a little too much. It's New Years Eve, it's not just socially acceptable to get drunk, it's practically a requirement.

"Today has been nothing short of incredible, Faith. Whatever did I do to deserve to have a day like today?"

"You always deserve to get everything you want, babe," I smile as I put my arm around her shoulders, her own arm finding its way over my waist. "It's been a while, too long since we've had time alone and I thought today would be the perfect way to spend the day, making love, making a baby and then partying with the people we love most, ring in the New Year right."

"Do you really think that we made a baby tonight, Faith?"

"We'll find out in a few weeks, but let's not think about it alright? Let's just have some fun, dance and spend time with our family tonight."

Buffy sighs happily as we walk up to the school, the sounds of the party inside the gymnasium louder than ever. Most of the young slayers returned just for the party and they're all having a good time, dancing to the music the DJ we hired was spinning.

"You guys made it!" Willow says drunkenly as we make our way over to the table she and Kennedy are sitting at. "We didn't think you'd actually come since we thought you'd be too busy coming together."

"Wil!" Buffy laughs and she slides off her jacket and hands it to me. "I'm going to go check on the girls," she says before giving me a kiss and walking over to where Andrew is dancing with Kenzie in his arms and Leah dancing circles around him. I take off my jacket and place it on top of Buffy's on the back of the chair and sit down.

"How much have you had to drink, Willow?" I ask as Kennedy slides a cold beer my way.

"Too much, Faith, too much," Kennedy laughs. "I'm sure going to have my hands full later once the champagne comes at midnight."

"Is it midnight yet?" Willow asks as she leans into Kennedy and closes her eyes. "It should be time for more drinks."

I laugh and turn my attention to the crowd dancing and my eyes land on Buffy as she picks up a very sleepy Kenzie and heads over to the table. She sits down beside me and Kenzie immediately reaches out for me. I put my beer down and let her crawl onto my lap and I drape my arm around the back of Buffy's chair.

"Having fun, baby girl?" I ask Kenzie as I place a kiss on her sweaty forehead.

"We dance," she smiles. "Awdrew funny."

"Yes, he is," I laugh as I watch him place on a party hat and swing Leah around. She's giggling uncontrollably and I just know he's let her have way too many cookies they baked earlier.

"Want to dance, baby?" Buffy asks me and I nod my head. Kennedy holds out her hands and I give Kenzie to her and let Buffy lead me out into the crowd of young slayers and their dates. "I have a feeling next year is going to be a really great year."

"It'll be the best one yet with so many more to come."

"You said that last year."

"And what a great fucking year it was too, right?" I smile and she pulls me in for a quick little kiss. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here with you."

Buffy smiles as she lays her head on my shoulder and I pull her close, the two of us dancing to the music playing in our hearts, the music of our love, of our life and our family.

We spend the next hour and a half out there, dancing, mostly with each other, sometimes with one of the gang who just wanted to get a dance in. Drunk Willow is absolutely hilarious and incredibly hands-y as I found out when she cut in on me and Giles. Even Buffy was surprised and thankfully, she managed to maneuver Willow over to Kennedy before she did something totally embarrassing.

With two minutes to midnight, the champagne is handed out and even the young slayers who aren't old enough to drink get a small glass. Wouldn't be proper to toast in the New Year without a little bit of champagne, at least that's what I believe.

The music cuts off abruptly as the roll down screen comes down and the screen turns on to the celebrations in New York. I have Buffy in my arms as we wait for the ball to drop. Leah and Kenzie are standing in front of us, Leah pointing to the screen and telling Kenzie to watch. I smile as Buffy turns to me and for a second everything just fades away and all I can see is her.

I'm already kissing her as everyone begins to count down, all eyes on the screen watching the ball drop in Times Square. As everyone around us begins whooping and hollering, wishing each other a Happy New Year, I'm lost in Buffy, drowning in our kiss. I pull back when I feel the soft tug on my pants and I swoop down and pull Kenzie into my arms.

"Happy New Year, baby girl," I say as I pepper her face in kisses and reach out to Leah, hugging her as Buffy wraps her arms around all of us. "Happy New Year, Buffy."

"Happy New Year, Faith," Buffy smiles and we stand there as a family and we raise our champagne glasses, toasting in the New Year right.

It's really turned out to be a very special New Years Eve and when I catch the lustful look in Buffy's eyes, I know our night is so very far from being over yet.


End file.
